Motorcycle seats which have defined portions for the operator and the passenger, and which may also have backrest structures, presently enjoy widespread popularity; such a seat is described in Hanagan U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,285. In the past, cycle seats having a variety of adjustment features have been proposed, an example of which is the construction disclosed in Bowen U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,974, which provides a pivotal backrest behind the rider's position. Seats that are themselves angularly adjustable have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,164,207 to Pawsat, 2,080,658 to Duffy and 3,891,333 to Coderac'k. Tiltable seats for purposes other than use on motorcycles or other vehicles have also been described in the art, such as the drummer's seat shown in Bock U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,634.
In a motorcycle, it is especially desirable that the operator's seat be adjustable through a range of angles, so that the rider can change his body position, or attitude. This is beneficial not only to achieve a generally comfortable relationship to the handlebars and the foot pegs of the cycle, but also to realize the advantages that different body positions can provide in combating fatigue during extended travel periods.
While such adjustability of the operator's seat is, in and of itself, of prime importance, it is also a matter of considerable concern that the seat offer such capability without detracting from its overall appearance. If the mechanism by which adjustability is achieved was, for example, exposed, or if unsightly gaps were presented as a result of changes in seat position, the structure would be unacceptable from an aesthetic standpoint. It goes without saying that, in addition to the foregoing features, any such seat must exhibit high structural strength and must offer good overall comfort, as can be provided only by proper frame construction and suitable cushioning means.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel two-part seat assembly for a motorcyle or like vehicle, in which the operator's seat is angularly adjustable between at least two positions, and preferably through a range of positions therebetween, so as to enable the rider to change his body attitude relative to the cycle.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such an assembly in which the adjustment mechanism and the space for the operator's seat are concealed from view, regardless of the operative position of the latter, thereby maintaining an attractive appearance for the assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly having the foregoing features and advantages, which is also rugged and durable, and relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to manufacture.